


Like a Switch

by Chaoslace (wayward)



Series: Your Body and You [2]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Engagement, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-29
Updated: 2011-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-17 09:11:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayward/pseuds/Chaoslace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tension between Wolfram and Yuuri has come to a head, but now they have to face the morning after. Continues from where The Facts of Life left off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Switch

By the time the first light of dawn crept in through the windows, Yuuri was already awake. He had been awake for a while, having gone to sleep unusually early (and under rather unusual circumstances) the night before. Now, as the puddle of sunlight on the floor grew and brightened, he lay on his rumpled bed with one hand resting comfortably on his stomach and the other hopelessly pinned under the boy sleeping beside him. When the usual morning call of nature got too pressing to ignore, he apologized softly and extracted himself from Wolfram's possessive grasp, smiling a little at the small noise of protest that followed him out of the bed. 

He stood stiffly and stretched with a vague chorus of cracks.  _I feel different,_  he thought, snatching his bathrobe off the back of a chair.  _Older? Not exactly..._  He shrugged into the light garment and turned to look at Wolfram, who had wasted no time in taking up Yuuri's half of the bed, as well as a sizable bundle of his blankets. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.  _No, older's not really the word for it._

He exited the room as quietly as he could, taking care not to let the door slam behind him. The halls were quiet as he made his way to the bathroom, since it was still early enough that most of the castle's activities were taking place behind closed doors. When he got there, he took care of business before grabbing his toothbrush and jamming it dutifully in his mouth. As he scrubbed, he gazed at his reflection in the mirror, looking surreptitiously for any external changes that might reflect the inner transformation he could feel so acutely.

He squinted and stuck out his tongue, waggling it back and forth before deciding he was still plain old Shibuya Yuuri, complete with two eyes, two lips, a nose, and a very shaggy head of hair.

"I neeth a thower," he mumbled around his toothbrush, before spitting a mouthful of suds and warm water into the sink.

Nothing had ever felt better than when he finally sank into his now-familiar personal bath. The chamber was far larger than one person would ever need, but he had grown used to it and sighed pleasantly as his skin tingled from the heat. He let his head rest on the edge of the bath, his cheeks flushed slightly and shining from the steam. After a few minutes, light footsteps behind him and a cool hand on his forehead caused him to straighten and turn around in surprise. 

"Wolfram," he said, perhaps a bit too loudly. A cloud of butterflies materialized in his stomach, bumping senselessly into each other as they migrated north to his head. Their airy fluttering obscured all of his higher brain functions and he simply stared mutely as his beautiful and stark-naked fiancé slipped into the bath with him. 

"Good morning," Wolfram said, sighing a little as he descended into the heated water. "A bit hot, isn't it?" 

Yuuri blinked. "Yes," he said bluntly, then shook his head with an embarrassed chuckle. "I mean, I like it that way."

"Hmph," the fairer boy responded, a light pink hue already blooming across his pale skin. "I don't care for it. I'll make a note to have someone adjust the temperature." He sniffed. "And far less perfume in the water."

"Hey!" Yuuri said crossly, his nervousness temporarily washed away by indignant annoyance. "This is the Maou's private bath, you know." He sloshed towards Wolfram and jabbed a pruny finger into his chest. "Since when do you get to make executive decisions about it?"

Wolfram looked up in surprise, wide eyes meeting Yuuri's dark gaze. There was a heartbeat's pause before an amused smile spread across his face. "Don't be silly," he said, grabbing Yuuri's wrist firmly and using it to tug the boy flush against his body. "I'm your fiancé." He leaned in close to murmur in Yuuri's ear. "Everything that belongs to you belongs to me too... right?"

Yuuri stiffened, unable for a moment to process the amount of information his nerves were sending him. He could feel everything - feet, legs, pelvis, stomach, arms, hands, everything - in an intimate closeness that he was utterly unaccustomed to. "W-Well... I don't think..." he eventually managed to get out, keeping his eyes locked on the water rippling around them. "I mean, I'm the... king here..."  _Think unsexy thoughts... think unsexy thoughts... think... damn._

Wolfram smirked at his captive's reaction and took the opportunity to press appreciatively against him. Yuuri's mouth fell open and his eyes drifted closed, a barely perceptible gasp of air escaping his lips. "Oh, all right..." Wolfram murmured, his gaze lowered to those parted lips. "Have your scalding hot water." He inclined his head and gave Yuuri a delicate kiss, hardly more than a teasing, featherlight touch before it was gone. The young king murmured and leaned in for more, but Wolfram just gave him a squeeze around the waist and slid out of his grasp. "Enjoy your bath, Your Majesty," the blonde smirked as he pulled himself out of the water. Yuuri's eyes fluttered open just in time to catch Wolfram's teasing glance as he wrapped a fluffy towel around all his most interesting parts and walked out of the chamber.

"What have I gotten myself into," Yuuri moaned, after a few minutes of stunned silence had passed. He shook his head and climbed out of the bath, heading back to the showers for the second time that day, this time with no intention of heating the water at all. 

* * *

That day, Yuuri could not concentrate on a damn thing.

"It's getting worse," Günter confided in Conrad, after pulling him aside into a quiet alcove. "I'm beginning to worry there is something seriously wrong with His Majesty!"

"Of course there is," Conrad chuckled. "He's sixteen."

A distant look passed over the fairer man's face. "He isn't paying attention in his lessons, he walks around the castle with a distracted look on his face, and also -" He wrung his hands in distress. "One of the servants reported mysterious stains on his bedsheets last night!"

"He's sixteen," Conrad reminded him helpfully.

"What if it's some kind of curse?" Günter said, halfway to himself. "Or a strange disease? We have to get him to a qualified doctor right away!" He nodded decisively and turned to leave, stopped by a strong hand on his shoulder.

"Günter," Conrad insisted. "He's  _sixteen_."

This conversation had gone on for a while.

Gwendel, who had Yuuri for the afternoon shift of paperwork and administrative decision-making, fared only slightly better. It wasn't until he adopted an assembly-line approach, by which he would place a piece of paper in front of Yuuri, who would then say "Hmm" and sign his name on it, did they get anything done. 

When they had done about one-third of what he had intended to do that day, Gwendel released Yuuri, earning him a grateful, if surprised, smile and a heartfelt thank you. As he watched the boy king make his way out of the room, he just shook his head and looked mournfully at the pile of paperwork that was now his responsibility.

"Sixteen," he muttered, and picked up his quill.

* * *

That day, Wolfram could not concentrate on a damn thing. 

"Again!" his commander growled, flicking his sword up to Wolfram's throat after disarming him for the third time in a row.

"Sorry, sir," he frowned. "I don't know what came over me." He turned and picked his weapon off the ground.

"I rather don't care, soldier," the older man said gruffly. "We do this until you get it right. Is that understood?"

"Y-Yes sir!" He clasped both hands on the hilt of his sword and tried desperately hard to focus on what he was doing, for once.

"En guarde!"

Six hours later, when training was long past over and the sun was hanging low and heavy in the sky, Wolfram's commander finally let him return to the castle. "Don't think I'm going to go easy on you because you're Lord Von Walde's little brother," he had said, after delivering a scolding spank on Wolfram's shoulder with the flat of his blade. "You were pathetic today. Get whatever it is out of your system before drills next week or you'll be coming away from them with more than just bruises."

"Yes, sir," he had responded sullenly. He had no doubt Conrad would be hearing about his poor performance today. It wasn't something he particularly wanted to deal with.

He sighed and stretched his sore muscles as he trudged through the long hallway to their room. It wasn't even dinnertime yet, so he figured he would take advantage of the empty room to change and maybe take a nap. The idea of going hunting for Yuuri flitted wantonly through his mind, but he shook his head against it. Something about that seemed too... needy. And maybe he  _was_  needy, but he didn't have be obvious about it.

For the umpteenth time that time, he found himself smiling slightly and feeling a whole lot younger than he was.

* * *

Yuuri didn't really understand why everyone had given him the day off, but he wasn't about to complain about it.

In fact, the only reading homework he'd gotten from Günter was a thin volume entitled  _Your Body and You_ , a rather mysterious tome that he guessed had something to do with sex, but you'd never know it from the veiled, circumlocutory language. He pushed open the door to his room and walked into the dark chamber, tossing the useless pamphlet onto the table. Thin but calloused fingers worked down the front of his jacket, and he sighed audibly when he got out of the stiff material. He tugged at his shirt, pulling it out of his waistband, and unbuttoned the top two buttons before turning towards the interior of the room.

It was then that he noticed the boy curled up on the bed. 

Outside, the pale winter sun was still clinging to the horizon, and it filtered into through the curtains to cast long pink strips of light across the room. One of them fell across Wolfram's neck, illuminating his golden hair and just barely kissing his parted lips. Yuuri smiled at the tranquil scene. Even when they were just friends, he had always loved to watch Wolfram sleep. It was the only time he ever got to see the cocksure noble's vulnerable side, a part of him that was both gentle and loving without pretense. 

He stepped forward and sat down on the bed, careful not to jostle the mattress too much. Wolfram was dressed in the comfortable, casual clothes he had taken to wearing more and more lately, and he lay on his side with his face away from the window. His tousled curls were spread over the pillow, and one of his hands lay open in front of him, his fingers occasionally twitching as some kind of dream played out behind his closed eyelids. Yuuri tilted his head and looked down at him fondly. He was fascinated by the strange dichotomy that existed in the boy - rough around the edges and tough as nails, but impossibly soft on the inside, like a domestic animal that still had its claws.

"Are you a wolf?" he murmured softly, reaching out to caress the inside of Wolfram's open palm with one finger. "Or a puppy?" On an impulse, he bent down and kissed the sleeping blonde gently. It was still fairly new to him, this action, but as his lips molded to Wolfram's pliant mouth he decided he could very much get used to it. A peaceful feeling washed over him, and his eyes fluttered closed.

A small noise caused him to open them again. Two green orbs looked back at him, and he sat up quickly with an embarrassed flush. "Ah - sorry about that..." he stuttered, averting his eyes.

Wolfram laughed then, a soft, gentle sound that reminded Yuuri of bells ringing. "Don't worry about it," he said, stretching languidly. "I can't think of a better way to wake up." He sat up and ran one hand through his hair. "It's not too late, is it?"

"Not really," Yuuri shook his head. "Gwendel let me out early today."

"That's unusual. Did you screw something up?"

"No!" Yuuri exclaimed heatedly. "I don't think so, anyway... though now that I think about it, maybe I was a bit distracted..." He flushed. 

The blonde sighed. "At least you have an excuse. I couldn't block a wet tissue in combat drills today. I think the commander thought I was trying to be insolent."

"Well, knowing you..." Yuuri started to say, but was stilled by a scathing look from Wolfram. "Hey, at least you didn't get a pamphlet on the 'facts of life' from Günter."

Wolfram groaned and fell back on the bed. "Don't tell me he gave you that 'Your Body and You' book."

"The one and only."

"That waste of paper had me confused for years," he sighed. "If I thought you had any intention of reading it I would tell you not to."

Yuuri's nose wrinkled in annoyance. "And how do you know I'm not going to read it?"

Wolfram looked at him evenly. "Well, there was that time he gave you that book on magic, which I rescued from under the bed three weeks later..."

"An isolated incident!"

"Then what about  _The Art and Practice of Court Diplomacy_?" He counted off on his fingers. "I found that one in the courtyard.  _An Annotated History of Blood Pledge Castle_ , under your dirty socks.  _The Original King_ , behind the -"

"Okay, okay!" Yuuri chuckled sheepishly. "I guess you're right. I've never been a very good student."

"Sure you are," Wolfram purred, getting to his knees and advancing on the young king. "You're just not a book learner."

A fluttering sensation passed through Yuuri's body. Warm, possessive arms encircled his waist as a soft sigh escaped his lips. "Ah," he breathed, closing his eyes and tilting his head to allow Wolfram to kiss his neck. "How am I supposed to learn, then?"

"Easy," the blonde murmured. He nipped attentively at Yuuri's ear, pleased with the shudder that coursed through the slender body in his arms. "Experience."

A faint smile ghosted across Yuuri's lips. "Somehow I - ah - don't think that's what Günter had in mind..." He sagged back into Wolfram's embrace, feelings of warmth and safety spreading through him like ink bleeding into wet paper.  _It's like a switch,_  he thought dimly, his gaze unfocused under heavy-lidded eyes.  _So easily he flips it on and lights me up._

He felt one hand slip around to the front of his body and up under his shirt. Wolfram's breathing got heavier as he pressed his palm flat against Yuuri's stomach, his fingers curling to feather across an exposed hip bone, a loving exploratory touch that had both of them squirming restlessly. "You drive me crazy, you know," Wolfram murmured into his shoulder. "You always have."

"I could say the same thing about you," Yuuri replied, tensing as a cool fingertip circled his navel. "You're selfish, jealous, overconfident, rash, unpred- ahh!" Wolfram's hand dipped quickly between Yuuri's thighs and gripped the growing bulge there, causing the boy to squeeze his eyes shut and whimper softly.

"That's not what I meant," an amused voice purred in his ear. "Though if you want to keep listing my faults, I'm all ears." Wolfram gave a rough squeeze for emphasis.

A moan tore from Yuuri's lips. "Wolf..." he said in a strangled voice. "God..."

"Did you forget impatient?" Wolfram asked, releasing his grip to place his hands on Yuuri's shoulders. He turned the boy slowly, his fingers lingering on an exposed collarbone before playing down to rest on slender thighs. They looked into each other's eyes for a long moment, heated breath tickling flushed cheeks, the air thick with love and lust and everything in between. Yuuri reached out tentatively, focusing all his attention into the tips of his fingers as they brushed the uneven surface of Wolfram's shirt. 

"Impatient?" he echoed, fascinated by the contrast between the soft fabric and the unyielding strength that lay beneath. "But haven't you been... waiting? All this time?" His stormcloud eyes flicked up to his lover's face. 

Wolfram's eyes softened, and he reached up to take Yuuri's hand into his own. "Waiting for what?" he said with a faint smile. "I have everything I need right here."

The young king flushed. "I mean... for this. For what we did yesterday."

A concerned expression passed over Wolfram's face. "Yuuri," he said, scooting back a few inches but not releasing the boy's hand. "Do you really think that's all I wanted?"

"I dunno," Yuuri responded, keeping his eyes fixed on a particular fold in the blankets. "I always kinda thought you were... waiting for me to be ready for it."

"Well, I was." Yuuri looked up in surprise, and Wolfram shook his head hastily. "But not like that. I was just waiting for you to make up your mind."

"About what?"

"About whether or not you were going to open up to me." A faint blush appeared on his cheeks. "I never gave up hoping for that. And contrary to what you might think, it had nothing to do with sex."

Yuuri gazed at the young prince, a fond expression settling onto his face. "Silly Wolf. I was always your friend, you know."

"Fiancé," Wolfram corrected, bristling. Yuuri laughed and reached out to touch the side of his face, brushing aside a few stray pieces of soft flaxen hair. 

"Right," Yuuri echoed. "Fiancé."  _I've said it before,_  he thought, surprised at the sudden excited drumming of his heart inside his chest.  _Hell, Wolfram never let me forget it. So why does it feel different now?_  His ebony eyes wavered slightly as his fingertips lingered on Wolfram's skin.

The beautiful blonde glanced up to study Yuuri's face carefully. He too detected something different in the way they exchanged that word, passing it between them like a carefully wrapped present instead of the sharp reminder it usually was. The young king looked back at him, his youthful face somehow so innocent under that disheveled mop of dark hair. "Come here," Wolfram said faintly, reaching out to him.

They kissed then, a trembling, circuitous act that wound them in lazy circles around each other. To Wolfram, it was something like a confirmation - warm, tangible, living-breathing-Yuuri - that tethered him firmly to reality and chased away the last fleeting doubts that this had all been a joke, or a dream, or maybe heaven. To Yuuri, it was an exploration - something new, and intoxicating, that fit so  _well_  with life and everything - to be absorbed and memorized and mastered, piece by every little piece. 

Wolfram was the first to act, leading Yuuri down to the bed with gentle hands and hungry, shaded eyes. Yuuri murmured as the blonde prince settled over him and claimed another kiss. Experimentally, he opened his mouth slightly and allowed his tongue to flick over Wolfram's lips, smiling inwardly at the sharp intake of breath it provoked. Emboldened, he pushed a little further, teasing the boy's lower lip before drawing it into his mouth with gentle suction. Wolfram moaned softly and his hands fisted in the sheets on either side of Yuuri.

"What... are you doing?" he gasped, pulling back enough to look down at Yuuri with wide, shimmering eyes. His cheeks and lips were stained a wanton shade of rose, which stood out in stark contrast to his fair skin and tousled golden hair. Yuuri looked up at him, enthralled by the reaction he'd managed to elicit in his lover. New feelings of pride and lust washed over him as he realized the power he held over Wolfram, a power that allowed him to completely disarm the cocky, headstrong noble without ever lifting a sword. 

"I'm learning," he replied, a small smile touching his lips. He held Wolfram's eyes in silent challenge.  _Does it surprise you? Are you so used to always being the one in control?_  

Wolfram's gaze flickered as momentary hesitation passed through him. Desire and fear of the unknown warred behind emerald-green eyes, and he made a low noise somewhere in his throat before pressing upward with the leg he had so casually thrown between Yuuri's. "I'll teach you everything you need to know," he finally said, lowering his head to nip at an exposed collarbone. One hand worked impatiently at the buttons of Yuuri's shirt, his lips following close behind as each clasp came undone. 

Yuuri's hands moved to tangle in Wolfram's hair as his heart thudded mercilessly against his chest. He looked down the length of his body, the sight of his own skin exposed inch by inch driving a spike of desire straight to his groin. He shuddered and Wolfram looked up victoriously.

Yuuri sat up then, stilling Wolfram's hands with his own. "Wait," he said breathlessly. He pulled his legs underneath him and settled into a kneeling position, letting one hand meander slowly up the length of his body to the next closed button. "I'll do it," he murmured, never letting his eyes stray from Wolfram's startled expression. "This is what you want, right?" He hooked his fingers around the fabric and one disc popped clear from its hole. "To see me?" Nervous excitement buzzed inside of his head as Wolfram simply nodded and stared. 

Another button came undone. Oddly enough, he felt more and more confident as he became more and more exposed. Maybe he could sense Wolfram's need, or maybe his own had grown beyond all shyness and insecurity. The loose fabric of his shirt slid over his shoulders and gathered at his elbows, his arms folded over his waist as his hand lingered over the last button.

"Do you want to do the honors?" he asked quietly, looking up at his fiancé through the long, dark bangs that feathered across his forehead. It was an invitation, plain and clear - not just to open the door, but to walk through it as well. Wolfram looked back at him, studying the expression that was both innocent and seductive, welcoming and daring, youthful and mature, and any number of other completely contradictory ideals. He drew in a breath as he was reminded of why he loved this boy - no, this man - so much.

"Are you... sure?" Wolfram murmured, reaching out with one hesitant hand. His fingers hooked around the last button and pulled gently to draw Yuuri closer.

The young king smiled.  _I've made it clear that this body belongs to me_ , he thought, running his fingers lovingly through Wolfram's hair.  _But I'm willing to share it with you_. "Yes," he said softly, affirming his answer with a gentle kiss.

Wolfram's expression was soft and vulnerable when he pulled away. "I don't know how you do this to me," he whispered, his voice thick as though he were speaking around tears. He smiled then, and cupped Yuuri's face with his free hand. "Thank you."

His fingers yanked roughly, tearing the last button clear off the shirt and sending it skittering towards the floor, a bright white trail of thread following behind it. Before it even hit the ground, Yuuri and Wolfram had tumbled back onto the bed, a flurry of hot kisses and roving hands, limbs tangled and groping, desperately, for something. For everything.

They fumbled with belts, buttons, bits and folds of fabric, and all the frustrating trappings of life, stripping them away quickly and sighing in relief when flesh finally came in contact with trembling flesh. To Yuuri, this was different than what had happened the night before. That had been one-sided. He'd simply laid back and taken whatever Wolfram had given him. Tonight, it was more like a complicated waltz that they performed together. Though he'd given his lover permission to lead, his feet were still moving - he was doing his part to keep the pair in motion. And it was beautiful.

He found himself laid back onto soft pillows, Wolfram's arms everywhere around him, cradling him as their warm lips met again and again. A light touch between his legs had his knees falling open, a cool hand on his thigh had him sighing his lover's name. "Say that again," Wolfram whispered, his voice muffled in Yuuri's throat.

"Wolfram," he breathed, his eyes fluttering closed as Wolfram palmed his erection and massaged it gently. It was only a very light touch, more relaxing than stimulating, and Yuuri's ragged breathing evened somewhat under those soft ministrations.

"You're going to have to be relaxed," Wolfram said, propping himself up with his free hand. He looked intently into Yuuri's eyes, a slightly worried expression reflected in his own. "Are you sure that -"

"Yes." Yuuri nodded firmly. "I'm sure."  _I've never been so sure of anything._

A grateful smile touched Wolfram's lips. "This isn't the only way," he murmured, punctuating his words with light kisses on Yuuri's face. "But it's the easiest for your first time. We can try other things later, and you can decide what you like, okay?" His voice was soft and gentle, as though he was speaking to a child.

"You're not going to break me," Yuuri said with a shy smile.

Wolfram looked up, taken aback for a moment before the loving expression returned to his face. "No," he agreed, then smirked mischievously. "Not in a bad way, anyway."

Yuuri flushed at that, renewed desire twisting low in his stomach. "Wolf..." he urged, reaching up to wrap his arms around Wolfram's neck. The blonde reciprocated by gripping his arousal and stroking it firmly. Yuuri's voice caught in his throat and he nearly arched off the bed, his dark hair fanned in a tangled mess around his head. He panted softly, the sound echoing in the space between them and sending a shiver down Wolfram's spine.

"Wolfram..." he gasped, writhing under the intimate touch. "I don't think... this is helping me to relax..."

The young prince laughed softly. "Sorry," he said, in a voice that assured Yuuri that he absolutely wasn't. "I have to go get something. Just making sure you don't forget about me." He leaned in for an abbreviated kiss before sliding off the bed. Yuuri took a deep breath and threw one hand over his eyes.

Nervousness fluttered in his stomach as he listened to Wolfram rummage in one of the dressers. "I haven't used this in a while," the boy said. "But I don't think it ever goes bad - aha!" He made a triumphant noise and Yuuri heard the drawer creak shut. Light footsteps approached the bed again, and he felt and heard the mattress bend under Wolfram's weight. A gentle touch on his wrist caused him to move his hand, and when he opened his eyes he was greeted by the sight of his fiancé smiling above him.

"You're so beautiful," Yuuri said softly, gazing up into that familiar face. "I hope I always get to see you like this."

"Don't worry," Wolfram said, reaching out to stroke his hair. "You always will."

They kissed then, and in that tender moment Yuuri made peace with his innocence and set it adrift on a shining, emerald sea.

Wolfram's hands moved, and he felt something cool trickle between his legs. He tensed involuntarily, and Wolfram made soothing noises while he stroked Yuuri's erection slowly with one slicked hand. The young king vaguely knew what to expect, and he tried to keep his breathing steady while his lover carefully spread the sweet-smelling oil around his entrance.

Nothing could really prepare him for the sensation, however, when Wolfram slowly pressed one finger inside.

He winced and clenched his teeth, his hands grabbing fistfuls of sheet at his sides. "Breathe," Wolfram instructed, moving his finger in and out slowly, making sure there was a minimum of friction. Yuuri nodded and drew in a long, ragged breath. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back on the pillow, trying hard to focus on the even rhythm of Wolfram's hand. Sure enough, he found himself relaxing slightly, and the movement became easier.

"I think it's okay now," he breathed, blinking away a few droplets of tears that had collected on his lashes. He looked up and smiled weakly.

Wolfram smiled back, his eyes softening. "Tell me how this feels," he murmured, pushing his finger all the way in and crooking it up slightly. Yuuri moaned softly, enjoying the gentle touch, until his lover struck something impossibly good inside of him.

He cried out sharply and his eyes went wide, an involuntary shudder coursing through his body. It was all he could do to keep his hips down and not thrust blindly against Wolfram's hand as the boy rubbed that spot, tickling it with tiny, maddening circles. "God, Wolf -!" he gasped, throwing his head back and stiffening from the overwhelming sensation.

"Ssh," Wolfram murmured, easing his finger back out and drawing a frustrated growl from Yuuri. He chuckled and glanced up, self-satisfaction shining in his eyes. "I thought you might like that."

Yuuri, who was still struggling to control his hastened breathing, made an undignified sound and flushed intensely. "I don't see how that's supposed to help me relax," he muttered.

"You'll see," Wolfram smirked, and inserted a second finger. Yuuri caught his breath, but he found it didn't hurt nearly as much as the first had. Thanks to whatever Wolfram had gotten from the dresser, there was actually very little friction, and he was beginning to appreciate the sensation of his lover's fingers moving inside of him. His waning erection stirred slightly.

Wolfram cocked an eyebrow at that. "You're doing really well," he said honestly, reaching up to take one of Yuuri's hands in his own. "Does it feel good?"

"It's starting to," the young king admitted. His eyes fluttered closed and he leaned back into the pillows. "When do you think -"

"Soon," Wolfram cut him off, then laughed nervously. "I'm trying to be patient. It's not easy." He scissored his fingers, drawing a small spasm from Yuuri. The boy shivered and looked up at him.

"I think I might be ready," he said in a low voice.

Wolfram's eyes widened. "Yuuri, are you -"

"Wolf. Please..."

That sent tremors through Wolfram's body. "Yuuri," he said in a strangled voice. "I can't hold back if you say things like that..."

Yuuri reached up and drew him into a passionate kiss, slicking his tongue across Wolfram's lips. He could feel the boy tensing, his desire almost tangible, the strain of holding back showing in his quivering arms and shoulders. When Yuuri opened his mouth to tease Wolfram's lower lip, he let out a low growl and withdrew his fingers quickly.

Yuuri hissed, more from regret than pain, and murmured incoherently into the kiss. Wolfram shifted, reaching between them to stroke his own erection with his still-coated fingers. He panted softly, and when his eyes darted back up to Yuuri's face, there was something both primal and tender reflected there. "Are you ready?" he asked, but it wasn't really a question. 

Yuuri just nodded and threaded his fingers through Wolfram's, both their palms pressing down into the sheets as the boy on top shifted into position. He pressed down slightly, drawing a ragged moan from his lover, and he looked down into wavering, inkwell eyes.

"I love you," he said, as honestly as he'd ever said anything.

"I know," Yuuri whispered.

It was all he needed to hear.

Wolfram leaned in, his breath hitching as he began to push inside. Yuuri cried out, a sound that tore at his heart, but he kept going until the first bit of resistance was over. It felt like ages before either of them moved or said anything, the only noise in the room their hushed, hurried breathing. 

"Are you..." Yuuri finally said, his voice choked with tears, and Wolfram was suddenly grateful for the fading light. He thought it would break him to see Yuuri crying right now.

"No," he murmured, reaching up to smooth Yuuri's hair back with one hand. "Just the tip."

"God," the boy whimpered. "It hurts."

Wolfram winced. "I... know," he managed to say. "But it will get better. Just keep breathing and try to relax."

Yuuri simply nodded and squeezed his hand. After a long moment, he began to move again, as slowly as he could possible manage. To him, it felt amazing - so warm and tight and completely  _Yuuri_  - and it took everything he had to stick to the steady pace. "Almost there," he said in a strangled voice.

When he was all the way in, he just stayed there, panting softly and holding himself over Yuuri. "How is it?" he asked, almost afraid to know.

"It's... alright," Yuuri sighed, and Wolfram noticed that his breathing had slowed considerably. "Better now. I'm kind of used to it."

Wolfram leaned down and kissed him deeply, the sweet saline taste of tears still lingering on the boy's lips. He opened his eyes in concern, but Yuuri's face was peaceful, his eyes clear and bright and loving. When he noticed a faint blush dusting the young king's cheeks, relief and assurance rushed through him. 

"I'm going to start moving now," he murmured, and rolled his hips back. Yuuri quivered, his eyes fluttering shut, and his breathing deepened. As Wolfram pushed back into him, his mouth dropped open and he actually moaned softly. The sound was enough to make the blonde fight to keep from coming right then and there. 

"Yuuri," he growled, lowering his head to nip at the boy's ear. "Does it feel good?"

"I can't tell," the boy panted, a sheen of sweat standing out on his forehead. "It's - ah - not like... anything..." Another strangled moan tore from his lips and his fingers tightened around Wolfram's. When he came down, breathless and shuddering, he opened his eyes to look up at his lover in surprise. "Okay, whatever that was, that definitely felt good."

Wolfram smiled, half in relief and half in anticipation. He let his free hand drop to Yuuri's waist and gripped it tightly, pushing in harder than before. The young king arched and moaned, his feet now moving to find purchase on the smooth sheets, his hips twitching up and down in time with Wolfram's thrusts. "God, Wolf..." he breathed, and the blonde shuddered at the sound of his name.

"Yuuri," he warned, slowing the pace somewhat. "It's been a while, and I won't be able to - a-ahh -"

"Don't stop," Yuuri gasped, his hands flying up to Wolfram's neck. His fingers tangled in the mess of sticky blonde hair, pulling their faces cheek to cheek, both boys moaning and whimpering into each other's necks. He closed his eyes tightly against the onslaught of emotion and sensation, and had almost regained control over himself when Wolfram shifted and nailed that special spot dead on.

He came instantly, a rough cry dying in his throat as wave after wave of ecstasy passed over and through him. He could feel himself clenching around Wolfram with every contraction, and the boy stopped cold, his face contorting at the incredible sensations they shared. "Yuuri, I -" he managed to get out, before he too was coming, passing that summit and racing his lover down the other side. They clung to each other, struggling to breathe, tears mingling on their faces, before one of them started a kiss that sealed everything. 

Neither one of them could put his finger on how much time had passed before Wolfram pulled back and carefully withdrew. Yuuri made a small noise of discomfort, but gave a tired smile when Wolfram looked up in alarm. "It's okay," he murmured, still a little breathless. "It just felt a bit weird."

Wolfram smiled then, and curled up beside Yuuri, drawing the boy into his arms. "Was it..." he started to say, before an embarrassed flush sprung to his cheeks and he trailed off.

Yuuri laughed. "Was it good?" He gave Wolfram a teasing poke in the side. "Too shy to say it?"

"Shut up, wimp," the prince replied heatedly. "I just... you know, wanted to make sure. Since it was your first time." He looked up, his liquid eyes wavering slightly.

"Wolf," Yuuri sighed, draping his arm over the boy's shoulders. "If you have to ask..."

Wolfram blinked. "If you have to ask... what?"

Yuuri looked down. "You don't have that expression here?" Wolfram shook his head. "Oh. Well, it goes... if you have to ask..." He trailed off, suddenly distracted by those wide emerald eyes that looked up at him so expectantly. Ten kinds of love sang through his heart, and he smiled faintly, squeezing Wolfram's shoulders. "If you have to ask, it was great."

Relief washed over the fairer boy's features. "Good," he murmured, settling into the crook of Yuuri's neck. "Though that expression doesn't make very much sense to me..."

"It's idiomatic," Yuuri said sagely, and kissed the top of his head.

* * *

The next day, Yuuri caught Wolfram playing with something at breakfast. When no one was paying attention to them, he leaned over and tried to get a better look.

"What is that?" he whispered, curiosity getting the better of him as usual.

"Hey!" Wolfram hissed, a sudden blush springing to his cheeks. "None of your business!"

"Woooolf," the young king moaned, and put on his best pair of doe eyes. "C'mon, I'm really curious now!"

"Tch," Wolfram muttered, looking away. "Damn it, that always works," he said sullenly, reaching out to pass the small object to Yuuri.

Yuuri made a small sound of triumph and looked down at the thin disc in his hand. "Oh..." he breathed, his own cheeks coloring slightly. "This is the button from my shirt..."

Wolfram averted his eyes and stabbed at his eggs. "I kept it," he said bashfully. "To remind me..."

Yuuri just blinked, unable to think of anything to say. After a moment his hand closed tightly around the keepsake, an uncontrollable smile blooming on his face. He stood, his chair scraping audibly on the stone floor and drawing the attention of everyone at the table. Wolfram looked up in surprise.

"I have an announcement," he said. He looked affectionately from face to face before settling his gaze on the blonde prince beside him. "Wolfram and I have decided to get married."

There was a moment of silence, followed by murmurs of disbelief, and then a flurry of activity as they realized that Yuuri was not, in fact, kidding. The announcement drew congratulations from all sides, a knowing smile from Conrad, a distraught wail from Günter, a labored sigh from Gwendel, and a loud "Since when?!" from his fiancé, who was now standing and blushing furiously.

"You will, right?" Yuuri said with a smile, taking one of Wolfram's hands in his own, the button resting between their palms.

Wolfram looked back with wide eyes before turning shyly to one side. "Well, yeah..." he conceded.

Yuuri leaned in and kissed his cheek. "See? I knew you'd say that." He turned back to the group and grinned, accepting their well-wishes graciously. 

Off to one side, Gwendel just shook his head slowly. One more line appeared on his forehead and he muttered under his breath, "Sixteen."

As if that explained it all.


End file.
